Recessed electrical boxes for retrofitting on finished walls or for use in new construction were disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/863,942, 11/009,116, and 11/070,344, commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The recessed electrical box disclosed in the co-pending applications comprised an electrical box having an inner enclosure for housing an electrical device and an outer enclosure for recessing the inner enclosure well within a wall. One or more flanges extended outwardly from the electrical box. For mounting to new construction, a first, breakaway inner flange was left intact and utilized as is for securing the box to the newly constructed building's substrate. Conversely, if mounted to an existing building in a retrofit situation, the inner flange was broken away to allow insertion of the box within an appropriately sized hole created for the box in the existing building. An outer flange was provided for masking the siding or other wall covering at the juncture of the electrical box with the surrounding siding. A cover member having a narrow peripheral side wall was provided for closing and rainproofing the electrical device therein. The co-pending applications disclosed the outer enclosure of the electrical box being a larger size than the inner enclosure to facilitate easy access to the inner enclosure and easy shedding of any residual rainfall that penetrated therein.
The present invention provides a two-piece electrical box for recessing an electrical device within a wall. The two-piece electrical box includes an inner box that is mounted to the substrate of a newly constructed building. The outer wall covering, such as siding or stucco, is then installed around the inner box. An electrical device is then installed within the inner box. After the outer wall covering is completed, the outer box portion is secured to the inner box portion, thereby providing a rainproof enclosure for the electrical device installed therein and obscuring the irregular edges of the wall covering surrounding the inner box portion.
Accordingly, the present invention improves upon the rainproof recessed outlet box of the co-pending-applications-by-providing a-two-piece-electrical-box that allows easy finishing of the outer wall covering. The inner box portion recesses the electrical device well within the surrounding wall, thereby protecting it from accidental impacts. The outer box portion includes a cover member for protecting electrical cords while they are in use and plugged into the receptacle within the inner box.